Halo 2: Regret
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: You heard the lady. Find the prophet and take him away.


The master began to walk through a hologram of the prophet.

Cortana: "Wait, go back."

Master Chief puts Cortana into the holographic projector and her avatar appears.

Cortana: "That's what I thought he said. The prophetic plan of regrets activates the aura!"

John-117: "Are you sure?"

Cortana patted her finger and the hologram began to speak in English

The prophet who regrets (hologram): "I will light this holy ring, release its clean flame, and burn a path to the holy road!"

Cortana patted his finger again and the hologram freezed.

Cortana: (satisfied) "Very good."

John-117: "Commander, we have a problem."

Commander CaseCOM: "So I heard it."

The view became a bridge to In Amber Clad, and Keyes studied the hologram of the index.

Commander Case: "But as far as I know, the prophet will need an object, the index, to activate the ring."

Commander Case changed the hologram to a library.

Commander Case: "I found a library similar to the one you found on the first aura. If the rings work the same way, the index should be inside."

Sheriff Johnson (Video COM): "I bet the covenant idea is exactly the same."

Commander Case: "Then we'd better beat them, Sheriff. Pick up your people and see me at the library."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Yes, ma'am."

The view changes back to Chief and Cortana.

Case CommanderCOM: "I will get the index, CEO."

The master brought Beltana back to his armor.

Commander CaseCOM: "You took out the prophet. He gave us all the Intel we need."

will

A group of Yanme'e fell on the chief, followed by a pair of Sangheili. After defeating them, he and two Marines were outside, and the ruins there were full of Covenant forces.

Cortana: "You know, I think the pioneers built these new structures around the old to protect them and respect them. Pure speculation, please note. I need to conduct a thorough investigation to determine."

The chieftain and his team participated in the covenant forces, including a large number of Kig-Yar snipers. Eventually they were able to enter a large platform and see an anti-gravity pod activated and accelerated in time.

Cortana: "I hope I have more time to decipher these inscriptions. It is clear that the first mover respects this place. But it is a temple, a university... I can't say it."

A group of Kig-Yar snipers and Sangheili defended the platform. After a while, the chieftain and his naval companions cleared the platform. The enemy phantom appeared and dropped a pair of Mgalekgolo. After the struggle, the chieftain can knock down these monsters.

Case CommanderCOM: "Cortana, the covenant has become a nosy. I don't want to give up my position, so I will change some laggards back to you. I apologize; these are all your support will get. "

Cortana: "Understood, madam."

A sly spacecraft swooped down and released several ordnance cabins for the team, as well as replacing the Marines if the chief lost any one.

Cortana: "A cable car was launched from the far tower. Surprisingly, it is full of reinforcements from the Covenant."

The Gondola dock and the platform, its covenant passengers, were attacked by a team led by Sangheli. After all enemies are eliminated by the chief:

Cortana: "Well, they are very good, can take us with you."

If private chips Dabo and / or Sheriff stacker with

chief.

Private chip Dubo: "Well, everyone is on board."

Sheriff Stacker: "I will drive."

private. Chip Dubbo: "What to drive? Come here, it is there."

or:

Stacker: "Okay, enter the vehicle. Let's go!"

Dubbo: "I will drive!"

If the player waits around Gondola.

Cortana: "This cable car won't let us go to the main hall, but it will bring us closer. Let's get on board."

If the player continues to wait:

Cortana: "If you click on the activation switch, it should drive by yourself."

The chief activated Gondola.

One-way ticket

When they crossed the lake, the chieftain and two Marines were attacked by a group of oats. The trio eliminated them.

Cortana: "This lake can't be caused by volcanic activity, which means it was built deliberately in this way, or caused by other catastrophic events... Sorry, what do you want to kill? Something?"

Another Gondola stopped next to the first team of the UN Security Council and was sent from a distant structure. A pair of Sangheili fired on humans, while a small group of Yanme'e tried to board. The chieftain killed all the contracts present and the cable car went on. The UNSC cable car reached the distant structure and the team was forced to handle several Kig-Yar snipers and Shade turrets. Moving inside, the team eliminated a large group of Kig-Yar and Yanme'e around the elevator shaft.

Cortana: "Ah, now I understand. There is an underwater part that connects these towers to the perimeter structure. It looks like we are going down. Unless you... like swimming."

private. Chip Dubbo: "Full car, come on!"

The underwater elevator rose and transported three Kig-Yars. The UN Security Council uses the closure of the elevator and kills the covenant forces.

If the player waits too long:

Cortana: "Well, let's take a look at the whereabouts of this elevator."

Because the chieftain and the Marines traveled underwater in the elevator, and the darkness around the peers.

Cortana: "I intercepted a safe transmission from a regretant aircraft carrier to a safe high-level philanthropy. This seems to be a formal apology for the truth and compassion for the prophet. Apparently, he regrets that when he attacks the earth, he will fire a gun. He is asking another A prophet "forgives his early arrival" and believes that "the existence of human beings is not foreseen. "This explains why there are only so few ships in his fleet. But the prophet has such bad information about his enemy's homeland, which is strange."

The team entered another structure and cleaned up a group of Unggoys in an underwater corridor before entering a large room. A prolonged battle followed, with the team facing Sangheili Honor Guardsmen, Kig-Yar Snipers, Yanme'e and Mgalekgolo. After successfully cleaning up the room, the chieftain and any surviving Marines stared at a huge hologram that regretted the prophet.

Cortana: "People say that my head is big."

If the player stares at the regretted hologram for a long time:

The prophet of regret (hologram): "Most of the people we met in the search were forced to join our alliance. The moment of commitment, the freedom of allegiance, the salvation of service! But some people, like humans, choose to stop us. Prevent us from entering the Holy Land and destroying the holy things! For their transgressions, humans will be hunted until no one is alive!"

private. Chip Dubbo: "Hey, man, he is dead."

If the player stops:

Cortana: "Go ahead. Let's get back to the surface."

The team left the room and crossed another underwater corridor, eliminating several Sangheili and Unggoy draped shoulders. The chieftain and the surviving Marines arrived at another elevator and re-entered the water.

Cortana: "The airline that regrets has just received a reply from High Charity. A very good encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Please listen: 'Your rush has jeopardized the realization of our contract, threatening our grand design. You should Fortunately, it's hard to publicly show our contempt is just to thank Mercy and his wise advice. Truth, compassion, regret. The ranks of the three prophets. Killing and regretting should change the leadership of the covenant. But frankly, it sounds like you may be helping the truth. "

After coming out of the elevator and killing a pair of Sangheili Honor Guardsmen and a few dozing Unggoys, the team found another hologram that regretted religious remarks.

The prophet who regrets (hologram): "Every member of the Covenant should follow this path. When our great journey begins, no one will be forgotten! This is the ancient promise of the Prophet. It should be realized!"

Cortana: "'Great journey'? Does he know the role of these rings?"

The chief and his team withdrew from the structure and participated in the mixed camp of Sangheili, Kig-Yar and Yanme'e. In the end, UN Security Council troops cleared the area and secured the landing zone.

Pilot pilotCOM: "This is my last run, chieftain! I have almost no fuel.

We have already identified the first tower, so I will fix it there. Call when you are ready for evac. "

鹈鹕 Dropped more weapon pods and some Marines.

The Chiefs and Marines cleared the next nearby Covenant Outdoor Structure area, as well as another Phantom's Force Supplement. Eventually they encountered another lightly guarded cable car.

Note: Only two Marines will follow the Chief.

Cortana: "There is another Gondola. It looks like it leads directly to the main hall. It is not far off now."

Note: This will only happen if Chips Dubbo and male Marines other than Stacker / Banks are present.

Ocean: "Oh, great! We have to ride one of these death traps!"

private. Chip Dubbo: "If you forget the contract and the fact that we are trapped in some weird alien world, it is actually very interesting."

The chieftain started the cable car. Two female demon appeared on the hill behind them.

Case CommanderCOM: "How are you two?"

Cortana: "So far, very good. We are now approaching the main hall."

Commander KeithCOM: "Roger said. I am as close as possible to the library. There is something... obstacle. We are trying to find a solution. I will tell you."

The chieftain fought the banshee, and another gondola containing several Sangheili Rangers and a senior Unggoy waving fuel rod gun (only on higher difficulty). As the basket approaches the repentant temple, a group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar rush to the defensive position and operate on several nearby Shade turrets. As the gondola docked with the temple, the team managed to eliminate all the covenant forces.

The owner walked out of Gondola, looked around and looked up. There are countless Slipspace ruptures, hundreds of Covenant ships coming out of Slipspace, followed by High Charity.

Cortana: "That's the biggest covenant fleet I've ever seen...the biggest person ever."

Cortana: "Go into the temple and kill and regret, then stop us!"

Sorry, are you in the middle?

private. Chip Dubbo: (staring at a high-level charity) "Men! Look at the size of that thing!"

If the player stops:

Cortana: "There is no time, the chief. Go in and take care of the prophet."

The chieftain entered the temple and engaged several covenant units.

Cortana: "The Covenant fleet has launched a multi-wave ghost. Too much I follow... we don't have much time."

Cortana: "This place has honor guards everywhere! Look at your back."

The chieftain entered the main room. The prophet who regretted was sitting on the throne of the throne at the far end of his room.

Cortana: "There is a goal, take him out!"

After seeing the chief, the prophet talked to him.

Regret of the Prophet:

Random distribution:

"Your presence makes me feel sick, devil!"

"The great journey will not be postponed!"

"Guard! Remove this pest from my sight!"

"Humans are filthy, you are this sacred place!"

"Do you dare to interrupt my sermon?!"

"Unsuccessful! I will kill myself!"

"Is your guard too much for you, devil? (laugh)"

"Warrior! Offense! The devil will die."

"Of course, can you do better?"

"Devil, you should not hide from me!"

"Why would anyone be afraid that this demon will surpass me!"

"Maybe you underestimated me, aren't you?"

"Is this the greatest warrior of mankind? (laugh)"

"I am here, human. If you can, please kill me!"

If you regret killing the player:

The prophet who regrets: "The devil is no longer! Hahahaha!"

If the player waits:

Cortana: "His throne is blocked! It is shifting everything you put in. Stay close and do whatever you can!"

If the player continues to wait:

Cortana: "You must let him leave the throne."

Cortana: "Come on, climb the throne!"

Despite regrets and his honor guards doing their best to stop the chief, Sparta managed to defeat the Prophet by jumping on the throne and repeatedly slamming his head. The prophet lost control of his throne, and this throne collapsed, overloaded and exploded. Any remaining covenants in the area have begun to flee.

Cortana: "Bad news, the ghost is turning. The fleet is preparing to shoot our position. We need to get out of here."

The principal stood outside the temple. The contract ship is directly above the head. A huge purple beam, similar to gravity lift, descends, hits the temple, and begins to become brighter and brighter. It is obviously a weapon (probably an energy projector). The chief turned around, bypassed a corner, then jumped up a platform and landed a few feet in his place. When the temple began to explode, he ran across the entire length of the temple. He barely took it off and threw it into the water, where he slowly began to pick up other stones from the temple.

As the chief continues to sink, a pair of tentacles (only one tentacle on the anniversary) comes from the bottom. A deep, physical voice is spoken.

Gravemind: "This is not your grave..."

The cane was wrapped around the owner and dragged him down.

Gravemind: "But you are welcome to join it."

The level ends.


End file.
